1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urinating aid for a commode. More particularly, it relates to a toilet seat cover which includes a collapsible splash shield.
2. Prior Art
Cleanliness and hygiene is a primary consideration in a bathroom which requires special cleaners and detergents due to the nature of the bacteria. As is well known and understood in the art, a very common problem, and one of the chief causes of the unsanitary conditions found in the bathroom, particularly associated with men and boys, is the problem of splashing. The splashing causes problems of odor, soil and the like, in most cases behind the toilet seat and on the floor to the rear of the toilet and beneath the toilet tank. These problems can be further exaggerated in hospitals and other large facilities where many people use the bathrooms or where elderly or infirm individuals use the bathrooms.
Various attempts have been made to solve the problems of cleanliness and hygiene. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,062 discloses a spring loaded lifting apparatus with a retractable splash shield connected to the toilet seat and the rim of the toilet bowl. The connection of the splash shield allows for frontal access to the bowl by a male while shielding the back and sides of the toilet bowl. The entire pivot mechanism for the toilet seat and cover is changed to the new spring loaded system. This not only makes for a displeasing appearance, but the shielding means still leaves open the front half of the toilet bowl thus not completely preventing splashing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,845 discloses a pleated and collapsible splash shield which is secured to both the toilet seat and the toilet bowl. This design also allows for frontal access to the toilet bowl. The splash shield only provides protection when the toilet seat pivots backwardly against the toilet tank. Thus limiting the effectiveness of the shield in that the sides and front of the toilet bowl are not shielded form splashing.
U.S Pat. No. 4,060,859 discloses a retractable splash shield operated by a foot pedal. This shield is entirely connected to the toilet bowl rim and simply extends upward when engaged by the foot pedal. Again, the design involved has a displeasing appearance to the bathroom user and the fact that the shield extends only straight up creates more difficulty for a smaller user.
In the patents discussed, all of the shields involved are connected to the toilet bowl itself. Two of the three references show the shield also connected to the bottom of the toilet seat. This makes it difficult to clean these toilet bowls in that the device would need to be removed to assure proper cleaning. The shields that allow for frontal access to the toilet bowl do not shield the front of the toilet bowl and or the user from splashing. In addition, for the frontal access only shields, there is still no protection against a misdirected stream of urine as is likely to happen, especially with children or infirm individuals.